Birthday Blues
Birthday Blues is episode fourteen in season six of Full House. It aired originally on January 19, 1993. Opening Teaser In the morning, Michelle is still in bed when Becky knocks on the door and tells her that she is going to be late for school if she does not get up, and is not going to be told again. When she still will not get up, Becky has to call in the "big guns": Nicky and Alex. Michelle quickly pulls the covers over her head, but as the saying goes, resistance is futile. They get to her and her aunt's method works, as she remarks that she has to get an alarm clock (see Gallery). Synopsis It is Kimmy Gibbler's 16th birthday. D.J. is preoccupied with the fact that she and Steve have been dating for six months, and she and Steve plan to celebrate this. As it turns out, D.J. has forgotten Kimmy's birthday because of this, and Kimmy thinks she has a party planned. A now frantic D.J. gets the family to help her throw a surprise party for Kimmy in a hurry, even making a hash brown cake with ketchup frosting (with Stephanie and Vicky's help). Kimmy is happy—but a bit baffled—by the "gifts" she gets: a half-bottle of perfume from Jesse (belonging to Becky), a (rented) hockey videotape from Joey, a glued (Popsicle) stick sculpture from Michelle, and a bouquet from D.J. (actually from Steve to D.J.). But she is devastated when Steve slips up and lets on that it is a "mercy party". Everyone else is speechless (but the studio audience groans). So, Kimmy, humiliated and angry, runs out of the house. Danny explains to D.J. that it looks obvious that ever since she has started dating Steve, she has been making Kimmy feel like she's being left out of her life. D.J. goes outside and talks to Kimmy, apologizing for making her feel so hurt. Kimmy acknowledges (as the inspirational music plays) that while she is happy for D.J. and Steve, she misses D.J., and feels like she has chosen a new best friend. D.J. assures her that this is not the case, and that they will always be the closest of friends. They hug (and the audience gives an "aw", just as the music stops). D.J. promises Kimmy to take her out next Friday night for her birthday, and then they go back inside the house (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears and fades, and then a fade to a zoom-out of the house as the audience applauds, and Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear and fade, followed by a complete fade to black). Quotes Kimmy leaves in a huff... D.J.: Danny She left. Danny: Can you blame her? D.J.: I apologized. There's no law that says you have to throw your friend a birthday party! Danny: Deej, It's-- It's just about a birthday party. You know, since Steve's been your boyfriend, I think Kimmy's been left out. You've been dating Steve for about six months, but you've been friends with Kimmy for six years. D.J.: Seven. I think you're still blocking out 1989. Danny: Look, Deej, in life, if you're lucky, you wind up with a few really good friends. And for some reason beyond my realm of understanding, Kimmy is yours. Just like Joey and Jesse are mine. And when you have friends, you have to come through for them. I mean, when I needed Joey and Jesse to raise you three girls, they were here in a second. Of course, they didn't know a diaper from a dinner napkin, which made for some pretty interesting meals. But they were here, and I ought to be there for them. And you ought to be there for Kimmy. D.J.: I'll go next door and talk to her. Trivia *The second time in the series in which D.J. throws a birthday party for Kimmy, only to watch it all go wrong (the first time was in season two's "Tanner vs. Gibbler") *Originally aired on Jodie Sweetin's 11th birthday (coincidentally) *A pre-credits gag shows Becky and the twins waking up Michelle in her and Stephanie's room (which still had the old design and beds – meaning it was filmed before "Designing Mothers", three episodes before this episode; see Opening Teaser) *Kimmy mentions that for her birthday, her parents had offered to fly her to for VI, however, the event had actually taken place three years earlier on April 1, 1990, and in **Furthermore, the WrestleMania event that took place in 1993, WrestleMania IX, took place at Caesars Palace in on April 4, 1993, almost three months after this episode first aired *The only episode to feature a fade-in and fade-out on the episode credits *The first episode to feature a fade-in and fade-out on the EP credits; second is "Prom Night" Special ending credits sequence This is the first episode to feature a special ending credits sequence. Instead of stills from just this episode, all the stills are from D.J. and Kimmy's happy times together. In order: *"The First Day of School" (1.03) – them in D.J.'s former room, studying *"D.J. Tanner's Day Off" (1.22) – getting autographs from Stacey Q at the mall *"D.J.'s Very First Horse" (2.04) – meeting Rocket *"Fogged In" (2.12) – playing "The Locomotion" in Jesse's (and Stephanie's) former room *"Back to School Blues" (3.02) – trying on makeup to look more like the "young women" they claim to be as they start junior high *"Too Much Monkey Business" (5.18) – in D.J.'s current room, drying their hair and using the cucumber eye treatment *The last one is from their talk Gallery Screen-shot-2012-11-20-at-2.26.01-AM.png|Becky wakes Michelle up for school by having the twins crawl all over her Screen-shot-2012-11-20-at-2.45.34-AM.png|Kimmy tells Stephanie that it’s her 16th birthday and she’s anticipating a big surprise party from D.J. Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.43.13-AM.png|Vicky convinces the family to help D.J. plan Kimmy's last minute surprise party Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.48.26-AM.png|D.J. has to cancel her date with Steve to throw Kimmy's surprise party Screen-shot-2012-11-22-at-3.24.38-AM.png|Kimmy arrives at her last minute "surprise" party Screen-shot-2012-11-22-at-3.38.32-AM1.png|Kimmy is hurt when she finds out D.J. forgot about her birthday and threw her party together at the last minute Screen-shot-2012-11-23-at-12.51.20-AM.png|D.J. finds Kimmy outside after she ran from the party and her Screen-shot-2012-11-23-at-12.54.45-AM.png|Kimmy forgives D.J. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Gallery